inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuiro Shikikan
Shuiro Shikikan (lit. Scarlet Commander) is the Weapon Specialst to the Jinnō Shōtōki as well as the physically oldest member. Appearance A tall old man with long white hair and two different colored eyes, one red and one black. His standard attire consists of a loose baige shirt and baggy black shorts. Over this he wears a red samurai uniform consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guard and waist plate that goes all the way around. He has metal leg guards, seperated in a bar like pattern with black sandal. He carries multiple weaponry including a large buster sword, two curved katana and a tanto. Personality Cold and ruthless, Shuiro is one of the deadliest members of the Jinnō Shōtōki having years of expertise in fighting. He is the only member to still be there since the previous 10 members, once being the former Close Range Specialist. He has a dislike to his current subordinates but understands that they are skillfull and doesn't look down on them. There was a time where he was a carefree happy man, but when he changed is unknown. Abilities Master Swordsman- Being one of the most skilled fighters with swords in the Jinnō Shōtōki. He wields a variety of bladed weaponry, ranging from his signature Buster Sword to smaller weapons like a tanto. He wields them with brute force and can slay the strongest of demons with a single swipe. He has also shown to one hand, larger weaponry that requires two hands. Enhanced Speed- His speed surpasses even Naraku as he is seen, during his youth killing off Naraku's final offspring with one quick cut that the previous Lord of the Jinnō Shōtōki did not see. This is what got him a place in the Jinnō Shōtōki as well as the title of The Demon in Human Skin. He has shown to leave a red flash when moving, temporarily blinding his enemies for a few short seconds. Enhanced Strength- Shuiro's strength is great and surpasses some high leveled demons. He has shown to hold back large demons and large inanimate objects with a simple hand movement, as well as taking on multiple strikes without feeling much pain. Demonic Aura- He has a peculiar red colored demon aura that pulsates whenever he enters battle. It seems to spark from his one red eye, but this is still undetermined. Sesshu- Like most other members, he has shown to use the Sesshu portal with skill, having years to master it. He has shown to open portals by slashing the air with his buster sword. Weaponry Buster Sword * A large broad blade that is Shuiro's main weapon. It has a clyindrical handle with a large square/box shaped guard that directly connects to the blade. After years of combat, the blade has many chips and broken areas to it, althought still being incredibly strong. Tanto * Sheated on his waist, Shuiro carries a powerful tanto. It is made out of a demons fang, similar to Kazeshiro and can release its own demonic aura. He uses it for close combat and quicky assassinations. He has shownt to throw it in combat as well. Kunai and Shuriken * Wielding large amounts of these small scale weapons, he has great accuracy and has shown to take out multiple demons with quick tosses and slices with his kunai. He has shown to wrap the handles with special tags that react to a special solution in Demons skin that explodes when contact is made. He carries them in a small pack on his waist. Misc. * Stored in his special weapon storage located inside The Factory, he stores incredible weapons that he cherishes dearly. It has been seen that he stores weappons such as ** Otsuchi ** Multiple sets of Daisho ** Jutte Swords ** Different styled Japanese War Fans ** Kanabo ** Bo Staffs Trivia * As he overall seems weak, he is incredibly powerful. His ture potential has yet to be seen.